Bruises
by PixieSyx
Summary: Nishinoya Yuu was always covered in bruises. They would litter his skin, with light yellow and purplish marks. He was the guardian of Karasuno, their libero, these bruises came in the job description. Everyone knew that, but Nishinoya had a secret. A secret he swore he'd never let anyone know. A secret he went to great lengths to hide. A secret Asahi Azumane was starting to susp
"Nice receive!" Saga's voice echoed through the gym as they practiced for the spring

"ONE MORE! ASAHI!" Noya's voice boomed in the gym. Suga sets as Noya watches Asahi's muscles contract as the spike soars over the net. Noya probably should have been paying a little more attention to the ball because it slammed into his arms making him fall back, his head hitting the floor before he had time to stop it. Noya saw black for only a few seconds but he heard sneakers squeaking on the wood floor.

"Noya?" Suga's voice was by his ear as he sat up "Are you okay?"

"yeah I am fi—" Noya didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Daichi was talking over him.

"Noya, nurse's office now." This was definitely not a suggestion. Noya wanted to protest but knew better when it came to Daichi.

"Asahi, go with him" Daichi gestured to Noya, rolling his eyes, remembering the many avoided nurse visits of the past. Which was probably a good decision seeing as Noya had already been planning on how he could get out of going.

Asahi only nodded as he helped Noya up off the floor and walked him out of the gym.

"I don't know why Daichi always has to make such a big deal out of every little thing." Noya whined, not wanting to be going to the nurse, and also trying to play nonchalant in front of Asahi. The nurse was never good thing, she always asked too many questions. And Noya could never look her in the eye when he was in there.

"So Asahi" Noya had a plan, but Asahi would have to go through with it.

"You are going to the nurse Nishinoya." Asahi using his full name was most likely his way of saying that this wasn't up for discussion.

"But-" Noya whined

"Nishinoya-Yuu, you are going to the nurse. She needs to make sure your head is okay." Asahi had a dictating tone he normally didn't take, and it made Noya a little nervous.

"Fine" Noya muttered. Noya didn't like the look Asahi was giving him. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

Noya turned again to Asahi right before going to the nurse. "Asahi, please don't make me go in there." He begged, but Asahi just shook his head and opened the door. Noya felt like he was going to cry.

The nurse's office was bright white and smelled like disinfectant. Noya's stomach was doing somersaults. What if she needed to see his back? Or what if she saw down his shirt? It's been a few days, it should be ok right? This wasn't going to be good. Noya knew about the bruises under his shirt. The ones that clearly were not from volleyball.

"Hello, Sensei" Asahi spoke politely "Nishinoya-san hit his head at practice, and needs to be checked out."

"Yes, let's have a look" The nurse smiled at Noya who just wanted to get this over with. "Come sit down."

All she did was check his eyes, that was all she needed; a big sigh of relief. "A mild concussion." She looked to Asahi as she got ice for the smaller boy. "I wouldn't let him play for the rest of the day."

Asahi bowed and thanked her. Looking to Noya to do the same, which he did begrudgingly. Practice would be over by now anyway. Noya felt a little silly walking around with ice on his head.

"you know Daichi isn't going to let you do a lot at practice for the next couple of days" Asahi said in a matter of fact tone. Noya knew he was right, Daichi would never let him practice with a concussion.

"Daichi doesn't need to know I am hurt." Noya started.

"Noya, you know I am not a very good liar." Asahi mumbled.

"Please. Please. Please. Asahi, I love practice and we have matches and the tournament and I need the practice." Noya begged. Not to mention that being home after school was not something Nishinoya wanted, at all. He needed to go to practice.

Asahi looked at Noya, his eyes pleading with him, they were the perfect color of brown. Asahi melted "Fine, I will not tell Daichi as long as he doesn't directly ask me about it."

As this is the best Asahi can do and Noya knows this, Noya is happy. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Noya has a huge smile.

By the time they get back to the gym the team is already done putting everything away. Daichi walks over to see Noya with the ice on his head.

"So what did the nurse say?" He looks more to Asahi then Noya.

Noya spoke though not wanting to put Asahi in a position where he'd get nervous. "She told me to keep ice on it so I don't get a bump, and other than that I am fine." Noya lied.

Daichi cocked an eyebrow not really believing him, but seeming Asahi hadn't made any nervous noises or looked pale, Daichi choose to believe him. "Well, if you're fine you can help Asahi mop up."

Noya groaned a little, he hated the cleaning part of practice especially when he hadn't gotten to partake in the fun part of actually practicing. He then walked into the gym and grabbed the mop, he started on the opposite side of Asahi.

Ten minutes later they were done. The gym looked nice and everyone else was just finishing changing, Hinata was yelling about pork buns, and Daichi looked tired. Nishi looked at the time. Forty-five minutes before curfew, if he changed fast he would still be able to get his garigari-kun.

"Come on, Asahi!" Noya smiled running up to the club room, hopefully he could change before Asahi made it up. "I want garigari-kun! I hope they have soda flavor."

Asahi looked up at Noya as he disappeared into the club room and smiled. Noya was one of the most amazing people he'd ever encountered. Noya was always so positive, and so confident. Everything Asahi wasn't not to mention beautiful. Asahi didn't know if he should call Noya beautiful, if that was okay for him to call Noya. But Handsome wasn't the right word and so beautiful it was.

Before Asahi could even make it up the stairs Nishinoya was changed and waiting for him outside. "Come one Asahi hurry up!" Noya knew he was on a time limit now and his attention span was shorter than usual.

Soon Asahi was changed and walking towards the convenience store. Asahi's stomach was grumbling and Noya could already taste his soda flavored treat. They got to the convenience store with twenty minutes before Nishnoya's curfew. He was fifteen minutes from home if he ran the whole way.

Him and Asahi went in and came out a few minutes later, Asahi had multiple pork buns, and Noya had his bar. Noya looked down at his phone, he had sixteen minutes till he had to be home.

"Sorry Asahi, I really gotta go. I will see you tomorrow okay? Thanksforunderstandingbye." Nishinoya didn't even breathe through his last sentence. He took off like a bat out of hell.

"Bye?" Asahi tried to say but Noya was gone.

Noya ran like hell, but his phone showed that he was two minutes late. Two minutes, hopefully it had gone unnoticed. He walked in the door and immediately knew his absences had not gone unnoticed.


End file.
